Eight Easy Steps
by Lalenna
Summary: Eight easy steps to throw your life away. Eight easy steps to lose everything you want. Eight easy steps to you'll never forget. Sara POV.
1. Step 1

Title: Step 1

Disclaimer: CSI characters belong to CBS Lyrics are from the song 'Eight Easy Steps' by Alanis Morissette

A/N: Okay Random short 8-parter. Probably the shortest chapters I've written ever lol but hey...exams start in 4 days I havent the time for my longer stuff at the moment. Expect random updates over the next 6 weeks of whatever I have time to type but I promise all the fics Ive abandoned (ISBY, WISYS etc) will be updated when the exams are over.

* * *

_Step 1: How To Stay Paralysed By Fear Of Abandonment_

Sara couldn't deal with this, especially now. She'd just told Grissom she was over him, complication gone, andas soon as that was done she finds herself falling for the one person she had said she never would fall for.

"Hey Sara, are you okay? Does your body want to join your mind where ever it is?"

Sara looked up and caught Greg's gaze, a faint blush catching her cheeks.

"Yeah Greggo, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason, I was just checking."

"We'd better go find Grissom and get out assignment." Sara stood and headed for the door stopping just before to throw a quick look at Greg who was pushing his hair into short spikes. "We need to get going and your hair looks great as it is, so stop fussing with it."

Greg threw Sara a cheeky smile. "Is that a compliment Miss Sidle? I haven't had one of them in a while, I must be slipping."

"From what I overheard you telling Nick and Warrick yesterday." Sara stated giving him a disapproving look. "You had more than just the one from whoever you ended up with the other night. In fact the compliments ranged from your sense of 'style' to parts of your anatomy."

"Yeah but that's different." Greg reasoned his tine getting serious. "That wasn't from you. You're different."

"No I'm not," Sara said softly, she wanted to believe him but how could she? He flirted with everyone, got more female attention in a week than she got male attention in a year. He was too risky; he wouldn't stay interested in someone like her for more than a few days.

"Yes Sara, you are. You mean more to me than any of them ever have." Greg admitted as he walked towards her. Sara wished for that to be true and for a moment she pretended it was as Greg's lips touched hers in the softest of kisses.

Reality snapped back ad Sara pushed Greg away slightly, just enough to break the kiss. Images of him breaking her hear plagued her mind.

"I don't believe you." Sara whispered before turning her back on him and leaving the room.

* * *

Ohhhhh...well what do ya all think? Hit the button...first to do so gets a cookie lol 


	2. Step 2

Title: Step 2

Disclaimer: CSI characters belong to CBS Lyrics are from the song 'Eight Easy Steps' by Alanis Moressette

A/N: V. short chapter. Sara's POV. And remember to hit the little button at the bottom of the page that make my day.

* * *

_Step 2: How to refer to men as solvable predicaments._

It was simple. She just couldn't let herself think about Greg. If she didn't think about him then she couldn't wish that things were different, couldn't think about his lips on her or if the compliments he'd got off the last girl he had were truth.

She just had to focus on work. Work had got her though all the male related problems she'd had in her life. After she'd found out about Hank's double life she'd thrown herself into her work, blood and murder the perfect distraction. Case after case, she almost burnt herself out but she had forgotten about the pain. Even though Grissom was at work the work itself was distraction enough to stop her wishing Grissom would notice her. People emotions were difficult; they changed, as she knew from experience people couldn't be relied upon unlike evidence and facts. Facts couldn't lie to you, they couldn't change their mind, couldn't leave you heartbroken, although some cases made you wonder.

That's how she'd deal with Greg; she'd stop thinking of him and focus on her job. That's how all her other problems were solved what was so special about him that he couldn't be solved in the same way?

* * *

Very short chapter but its something. Review and let me know what you think 


End file.
